1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cervical orthosis.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a cervical orthosis which provides for immobilization of a patient in a position which is considered to be the best in relation to the conformation, location and size of a herniated disc segment. In particular, the largest opening width of an intervertebral space adjacent to the herniated disc segment is related to the aforesaid best position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overall stress of a herniated segment is decreased by opening the width of the intervertebral space proximate and next to the damaged disc so as to reduce the compression directly caused by the herniated disc segment on the disc. An intervertebral disc is formed and comprises a peripheral ring or annulus and a central structural nucleus which is interposed between two contiguous vertebral bodies and acts as a shock absorber between the two bodies. Whenever a modification or change in the intervertebral disc shape takes place, then a protrusion or a herniation of a part of the disc takes place and a compression or pressure can occur or take place on different nerve roots. This is responsible for or causes painful and/or paresthetic symptomology.
Cervical orthoses are currently used in the treatment of cervical spine injuries and in the conservative treatment of cervical disc pathology. As a conservative treatment, the cervical orthoses are used to immobilize the cervical spine in order to limit the mechanical stresses on the protruded or herniated part of the disc and to decrease the compressive action of this part on the closer nerve roots.
There are two groups of orthosis available now on the market. The first one, not regulatable or adjustable, supports and immobilizes the cervical spine in a unique position, offering only an advantage of immobilization, and a second group which is adjustable, but adjustable only on the anteposterior plane, using different devices. This is useful only when the herniated segment is centrally located. When a hernia occurs in a lateral position, either to the right or left side, the orthoses now available, insofar as I am aware, do not immobilize the cervical spine in the optimal position related to the herniated disc segment.